The Sun's Spirit
Chapter 33 "No way!" shouted Victor. Jason hit Victor in the face using his Black Rocket, causing him to fly several feet away. Victor wiped fresh blood off of his face. He looked at the hilts of his shattered swords. "Never in a million years would I have thought anyone could break my swords," said Victor as he dropped his hilts. "I haven't had to use this sword in a battle since I joined the guild. Reequip!" A large sword materialized onto his back. It was huge, about Victor's height. He unsheathed it slowly, it was an orange red color. Slowly fire began pouring off of it. "This is my ultimate blade! The Sun's Spirit! Forged from the magma of this volcano itself! You will not beat me!" He held his sword in a sort of batter like stance. "Fiery Wind Blade!" He sliced his sword through the air creating a red wind. Jason could feel the heat of the wind and didn't even attempt to block it. He jumped out of the way, watching it melt its way into the wall. "Fire that hot will be dangerous," said Mephiles. "Let's try not to get hit." "You state the obvious," said Jason. "Black Bullet!" Jason shot two Black Bullets at Victor. "Fiery Wind Blade!" The two attacks collided, canceling each other out. Jason rocketed forward using Black Rocket. "Black Blade!" Jason tried to strike from above Victor. Victor moved his blade above his head, and the magical blades melted straight threw it. Jason couldn't mask his face of astonishment. "Now you die!" Victor tried to bisect Jason, but Jason activated Black Rocket and flew upwards, narrowly avoiding it. "Black Bullet!" Jason shot again, but the attacks melted upon contact with the blade. "Useless!" Jason propelled himself backwards and skidded on the ground. "This is gonna take up a lot of energy," he said as he cupped his hands. "Are you sure you really need both hands?" asked Mephiles. "We can't risk it, this sword is melting my magic." Black darkness magic collected in his cupped hands. "9000mm Black Cannon!" Jason shot a large beam at Victor. It was ten times his size. Victor prepared his sword. "Sword Sol!" He cut the beam in half, dissipating it. "He cut right through your most powerful attack!" exclaimed Mephiles. "It's that sword," said Jason. "Its heat allows it to cut through anything, even magic." "What're we going to do?" "Well for starters the 9000mm Black Cannon isn't my most power attack." Jason began making hand signs. Magical circles appeared around Victor, three on each of his side's, and one above and below. Victor looked around him, confused on the spell's effect. "Amaterasu: Formula 100!" The explosions went off around Victor repeatedly. "A normal man would've been killed by that spell," said Mephiles. "But we're not dealing with a normal man, we're dealing with Victor Cras." Jason did a backflip, narrowly dodging Victor, who had put on his Snowflake Armor. Jason punched him in the face and proceeded to pummel him with a barrage of punches, all of which he had imbued with Darkness Magic. Victor sliced in front of him with Sun's Spirit, forcing Jason back. Victor equipped his Shadow Bar Armor and prepared another Fiery Wind Blade. Jason tried to move but noticed his feet were frozen. "When did he get me?" Jason looked at Victor as he unleashed his Fiery Wind Blade. "Do you think it'll work?" "No point in not trying." Jason made a finger gun. "I hope this works. Black Bullet Six Shooter: 6 Shots!" Jason fired six Black Bullets from his finger. It was in such rapid succession all the shots seemed to come out simultaneously. They broke straight through the Fiery Wind Blade and through Victor's sword, perforating it with holes. It broke in two.